


Questions

by BerryShiara



Series: A New Dawn Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After the Reaper War, Asari - Freeform, F/F, Krogan, Thessia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: Samantha is curious to her little sisters sleeping patterns. She gets few answers from their mother.Super cute moment.
Relationships: Chará & Lila, Elektra/Samantha Traynor/Aella
Series: A New Dawn Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820863





	Questions

Samantha laid quietly in bed, getting little reading done. To her left and right the soft sounds of slumber… and the desire to join them growing by the nanosecond. Giving up on her reading she closed her pad down and turned her full attention to the twins and just as quickly as it had been turned off, Sam opened her pad to take pictures of the twins and their respective cuddle buddies.

In the family group chat she shared with her adoptive Asari mother Chará and Krogan father Lila she wrote. “I have questions…” And sent the pictures of her sisters. 

One with Hala’s thumb caught between Elektra’s lips, the two of them brow to brow, nearly nose to nose, fast asleep, not even knowing how stinkin cute they were.

The other of Mik’hial ensconced tightly under Aella’s chin, only her nose and beautiful lips seen from the curve of the older Asari’s jaw. One tiny hand caught in the curl of the shirt Aella was sleeping in.

For a minute she watched the little line on the messenger as a reply was being made, but the length of time and the response she received were nowhere near identical in length. Instead one wise response, and probably what amounted to a lot of editing.  
“Ask your father.”


End file.
